Ocean Pleasures
by TheGoldenThread
Summary: Surfer and swimmer, Lucy doesn't go out into the ocean to just enjoy the waves, but also to see and be with her shark-like lover, Natsu. After all, her lover is always hungry for a certain human being and she can't let him starve, no, she is more than willing to satisfy him.
1. The Lover and its delectable Prey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **AN: There is a strong lemon.**

Ocean Pleasures

Lucy sat on her surfboard, the water moved her, gently and she covered her face with her hand to peer out into the waves. She could see the waves coming out of the sunrise, her eyes scanned to find a big one and a smile etched its way across her face as she spotted a big wave. Leaning over, she began to paddle her way out into the ocean, much further than normal surfers and or swimmers go. Most people thought she was crazy since more often than not, she ventured out into shark territory, but no sharks bothered her except for one of course. The voluptuous blond reached the beginning of the wave, she stood up on her board, ready to ride it. Lucy loved surfing and swimming, it was exhilarating having the waves carry you high such that you are fooled into thinking you can touch the sky. She looked over at the beach, there was no one there at least not early in the morning like this and she looked back down. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed together as she saw red-gold scales flicker in the sunlight shining on the water beneath her board. She reached down, her smile growing even wider, and she touched the red-gold scales. Just as she touched the red-gold scales, a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. She gasped as it pulled her down and she stumbled over. Lucy held onto her board, letting the waves carry her out to the calm part of the ocean, and she wiped her glued golden tresses away from her face. She looked out in the water for any signs of anyone, but just then she felt a hand travel up her legs and she closed her eyes, trying not to moan. The hand traveled over her stomach, sharp claws grazed over her smooth skin gently, and she sighed in pleasure.

"Natsu." She breathed. She saw a head poke out next to her, a devious grin was plastered across Natsu's face, and she gave him a playful expression.

"You think that touching me like that is going to make it okay that you made me miss my wave?" She inquired.

"You didn't miss me?" Natsu asked. His voice hinted a little hurt and his grin was replaced by a worrisome frown. Lucy swam to him, she touched his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed her lips against his neck.

"You idiot, of course I did." She breathed.

Natsu groaned as she kissed his red scales trimmed in gold. Natsu placed both hands on the side of her face, bringing her face up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips against hers hard and she reciprocated. She opened their mouths, his tongue delved into hers and caressed her tongue. He broke the kiss, catching sight of her surfboard, and he grinned,

"You got a new board?" Natsu asked excited. Lucy licked her lips, still tasting him and she nodded.

"Yeah, you like it?" She questioned. She tried to suppress the growing need for him.

"It's amazing." Natsu marveled. "Just like you." His cheeks turned red as he said it and Lucy giggled, kissing his cheek. Natsu had salmon colored tresses that were untamed like he was, they were feathery and spiked off in different directions, some of which fell around his face. His red-gold scales covered his arms, legs, and part of his face. However, his chest was uncovered, revealing a leathery- grayish skin and there was a dorsal fin on his back.

Lucy had met Natsu when she had got caught by a wave and almost drowned due to the high tide. She was an excellent swimmer, but she had her limits. She couldn't believe it the first time that Natsu saved her, he explained that he was the only kind of shark-folk who looked human, thanks to his brother, Zeref. Lucy was intrigued by him, she had read millions of books so talked about mermaids and under the sea folk, but never did she think it was real. She met with Natsu quite a few times to talk about the books, he debunked most of the stories, claiming them to be purely fantastical. Instead, he told her about the mer-folk who were like anything described in the novels and the shark-folk. He introduced her to the mermaid, Levy who was married to the king of shark-folk and often times, Lucy swam out to meet her and they read and discuss books.

Natsu talked about the many wars that went on between mer-folk and shark-folk and how it was settled by King Makarov and King Gajeel. It became quickly apparent to Lucy that Natsu was very fond of her and she was very fond of him. Lucy invited him to her house a couple of times of course without anyone seeing him and told him about her father. She told him that she had moved to the beach to get away from him and because at the beach, the stars shine more brightly which made her feel closer to her mother.

Lucy was not the first one to confess her feelings for Natsu, but instead Natsu beat her to the punch. He claimed that he had never met a woman like her before and if she stayed by his side, he would never let go of her. She confirmed his feelings with her own words of endearment and the two shared their first kiss.

For the first couple of months of their relationship, Lucy and Natsu just kissed each other but quickly, Lucy yearned for Natsu to touch her. He refused to touch her however with the fear that he would hurt her, but she assured him that he wouldn't. The night that they became physically intimate, Natsu explored her body to the fullest and she explored him-much to his surprise. In the apex of their sexual encounter, he claimed Lucy as his mate and him as her mate.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

Lucy let go of him, he looked at her shocked and she splashed water. Natsu chuckled as she giggled and he ducked down, letting her go. She looked around her, trying to spot him and she saw him begin to circle around her. She felt the ties of her bikini top come undone, she quickly clasped her arm over her chest, and he got up, waving her top.

"Give it back!" She shouted, blushing madly. Natsu started laughing at her, holding it up higher as she tried to grab it but the sound of a ship broke the couple's playfulness

Lucy looked to see a boat pulling a shark out of the water, it was hung upside down impaled with the end of the spear going through the mouth, and the boatmen has huge smiles on their face, marveling at their prize. Her eyes widened as she looked at Natsu and he already began tying her top back on her.

"We have to go now." She said alarmed. She helped pull down the cups that barely covered her breasts.

"I know a place." Natsu assured. He snaked his arm back around her waist and she held onto him.

Lucy left her board in the water, Natsu would get it for her later and he swam with her. She tucked her head in his neck, keeping herself from getting water in her face and she watched the boat diminish into a dot. It was not uncommon for shark hunters to be out, in fact Lucy knew a couple of her neighbors that were shark-hunters who sold different parts of shark for money. She hated it and worried for Natsu constantly, but he assured her that she didn't need to worry. There were not many shark attacks either so the only conceivable reason for shark hunting would be to combat some inferiority-complex to the creatures that rule the ocean. Lucy tightened her grip on Natsu, the boat soon dissipated and Lucy noticed rocks started to appear in the waters around them.

"Where are we going, Natsu?" Lucy questioned.

"There is a cave that I want to show you and we can hang out till those poachers leave." Natsu informed. Lucy nodded, closing her eyes and Natsu grabbed onto a rock. He got out of the water, lifting Lucy up and started to walk the rocky terrain. He ventured out deep till the rocks became a wall but there was a small opening submerged in the water. She held her breath as Natsu dived in the water and soon, they entered a cave. The cave was huge, it glittered with what looked like gems and she smiled at the sight. Water came out from small openings in the cave, spilling over into a small pond and Natsu let her down. She looked at the cave, touching the gems and it was stone.

"This is amazing." Lucy smiled. She looked around at the gems and then, she spotted a makeshift bed of seaweed. She turned around to see Natsu scrutinizing her and she pointed to the bed. "What is this for?"

He gave her a seductive smile, sauntering up to her and he reached inside the pockets of his shorts.

"I got something else for you." Natsu pulled out a clam, opening it and revealed a huge pearl. She touched the pearl, Natsu always brought her stuff, he claimed that he liked to see his mate adorned in fine things.

"It's beautiful." She took the clam, walking over to the makeshift bed and sat down. It was surprisingly comfortable. The pink-haired shark laid down next to her, he propped up on one elbow and he rested his hand on her stomach. "How did you find this cave?"

"Just wandering." Natsu shrugged. Lucy touched his hand on her stomach, the yearning for him coming back with full force and she met his eyes. Natsu's eyes were dark with lust, she sat aside the claim and she leaned over, whispering.

"This is a new bikini; do you like it?" She stated. Natsu rolled out his tongue, running it along her neck and she got up. Lucy modeled her bikini, it was hot pink and the top tied on the neck and around the back. The bottoms of the bikini were high up, cutting her buttocks almost like a thong.

"Luce." She trembled at the way he spoke her name, she turned around and Natsu beckoned for her to rejoin him. She walked over to him, she knelt down in front of him and crawled on top of him. She pressed her breasts against his chest, Natsu wanted to devour her entirety, and his hands rested on her buttocks. Lucy moaned as he squeezed her buttocks, she pressed her lips against his and he tongue delved in. Natsu wrapped his arms around her, flipping them over and he pressed his hardening member against her panties. She broke the kiss, her nails raked across his skin and he rolled his eyes. He captured her lips again, sucking on her bottom lip, careful not to break her soft lips with his jagged teeth.

Lucy huffed, her fingers touched his dorsal fin and rubbed it. Natsu gasped, throwing back his head and he grabbed her legs. He spread them far apart, pressing his hardened member against her core and she cried out.

"Oh, Natsu!" She whimpered. He pressed his lips against hers again, her fingers circled around to his chest, feeling his chiseled muscles. He broke the kiss, sucking on the soft flesh of her neck and she moaned. Natsu reveled in the sound of her lewd noises, they fueled his desire for more of them and he growled as she skimmed the waistband of his shorts.

"Luce." He playfully bit her skin, Lucy shuddered at the feel of his teeth on her skin and she slipped her hand down his shorts. She grabbed his thick member, gently and at the same moment, he bit her. She yelped, his tongue rolled out as he sucked on the blood pouring out and she closed her eyes. His tongue dipped into the wound, she hummed and squeezed his member. Natsu threw back his head, his eyes sliding close and she pressed her hands on his chest. She held his member as he laid on his back and she pulled down his shorts, fully unveiling his member. Natsu propped up on his elbow, she leaned down, licking his nipple as she began to move his hand up and down his shaft.

"Fuck." He blurted out. Lucy loved seeing him in pleasure, she closed her eyes and her thumb rubbed the head. She moved down his body, running her tongue and Natsu reached out, gripping her locks. She licked the head, Natsu tightened his grip and his claws dug into the ground. He watched her take in his member, running her hand up and down, pumping him. Her tongue pressed against the opening, taking in the bitter taste of his pre-cum, and Natsu snapped his head forward. He pumped into her mouth, she lavished his dick with her tongue, and Natsu moaned her name over and over again. He began to pick up speed, his eyes were half open and she reached down, massaging his balls. Lucy didn't mind sucking him, she could feel him getting bigger and bigger in her mouth and he began to tremble.

"I'm about to cum." Natsu warned. "Fuck, Luce…your mouth feels so amazing." Natsu released, she drank his milky seed and cleaned him off. She released him, licking her lips and Natsu flipped her on her back. "That was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it." She sighed, lustfully.

"But, there is one problem." Natsu hooked her bra with his finger. "You're not naked."

"Why don't you undress me?" She teased back. She arched her back, he reached around and untied her bra quickly. He tossed it aside, she shook her breasts in front of him, and Natsu moaned. He reached down, pulling down her panties and he tossed them aside. She felt alive in the nude in front of him, he looked at her as if she were Venus made flesh.

Natsu leaned down, licking her pink dusty bud and she closed her eyes. He cupped her breast, massaging it as he explored her breasts with his mouth. She whimpered in pleasure, his teeth grazed her buds before he sucked on the other one.

"I love it when you touch me." She rasped.

"I'm going to make sure you never forget my touch." Natsu moved away from her breasts, she looked down as he moved south on her body and he pressed his lips against her inner thigh. She shuddered as his mouth became closer and closer to her core. "I want to see you this way every time."

He stared at her moistened core, she spread her legs wider, unafraid of him seeing her and she reached down, parting her nether lips. Natsu rolled out his tongue, slipping it inside, and her eyes fluttered shut. She screamed,

"Natsu!" She shouted. He pushed her hand away, lifting her off the ground and her legs rested on each side of his shoulders. Her toes curled, she gripped the seaweed and she saw Natsu hum. She could feel herself getting close fast, his tongue consuming her like she was the sweetest nectar and when he pulled his tongue out, she was about to protest. However, he ran his tongue along the length of her sex, she screamed and grabbed his hair. He could tell she was close, her walls tightened around his tongue, and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Natsu, I'm about to…" Her voice trailed off, the feeling of his tongue pressing against her tightening core was unfathomable, and he began to suckle on her swollen bud. It was enough to send her over the edge, she screamed and Natsu lapped her up, greedily. She cried out with each lap of his tongue, and he let go of her.

"I need you more." She pleaded. Lucy rolled on her belly, Natsu poised himself over her, and his member pressed against her backside. He began to suckle on her neck, she reached around and pressed her hand against the back of his neck. Natsu entered her swiftly and she cried out,

"Natsu!" He grunted her name,

"Lucy, ngh!" He reached down, rubbing her tender clit as he began to pump in and out of her, growing in speed and she gripped him. He forced his way deep inside her, stretching her to her limit, and her hand rolled off him. Lucy threw back her head and screamed his name over and over. Natsu's hand rubbed her clit more roughly, urging her more and more.

"That feels good." She whimpered.

"I want my mate to feel good." Natsu huffed. He pressed kisses down her back, her breasts moved up and down as he pounded into her and when she was close, he pulled out of her. He flipped her over, shoving so far inside her core that she let out a piercing cry both in pain and pleasure. Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist, he lifted her up and dropped her up and down on his member. She threw back her head, the sound of their labored breaths and wet noises accompanied by the slapping of bodies filled the cave. He changed angles, hitting a spot inside her that she cried out till she was hoarse. Natsu forced his lips upwards as she came down and sweat embedded itself on their bodies.

"I love you." She managed to get out.

"I love you so much more." Natsu affirmed. Lucy's second climax made her see stars, she laid flaccid on Natsu as his seed poured into her and Natsu drew circles in her back. He laid them on the bed, he loved the way Lucy looked after they had had sex, she seemed to glow. Lucy didn't care if they were naked, and she threw her leg over him. They laid there, enjoying each other's embrace, and he nuzzled his face in her neck.

"we have to get your board." Natsu said tiredly. "But, I'm kind of tired." Lucy giggled.

"Let's just lay here for now." She suggested. "and maybe later when we get my board, we can do round two."

He chuckled as she felt her lover's embrace tighten around her and he groaned, "I'd like that."

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be two more installments- TheGoldenThread**


	2. Lucy's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it all belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **AN: There is a strong lemon.**

Ocean Pleasures

Lucy didn't know how long they laid there, but Natsu ended up drifting off to sleep. She hated to wake him up, however she began to shiver. It was a getting nippy in the cave.

"Natsu." She leaned over, pressing her lips against his. "I'm cold." His grip was tight and endearing, she wanted to stay in his arms forever. He began to stir, his eyes opened up and he smiled at her.

"Lucy." He leaned over, pressing his lips against hers and he ran his hands through her disheveled hair. "How long was I out?"

"A good while." She giggled. "Come on, I want to head back home, it's getting cold." Natsu released his hold on her, she got up and Natsu reached up, squeezing her buttocks. She turned around and he grinned at her mischievously. Lucy shook her butt in front of him while picking up her bikini and Natsu groaned.

"Don't do that." He warned. She tied her bikini and he got up, shrugging on his shorts. She began to shiver, she rubbed her arms and Natsu sauntered up to her, picking her up. She snuggled up to him to get warm as they left the cave, he was like furnace, an odd phenomenon for him since he was shark-like and they were cold-blooded animals. She had asked him about it one time and he stated, it was because he was created from an underwater geyser. She had learned quickly that Natsu had a very hard life, he was feared by most underwater-folk due to his strength and that his brother, Zeref had tried to use him to take over all the seven seas and the world above. Natsu defeated him in a war where he allied with shark-folk and mer-folk and banished him to the darkest part of the ocean. She wondered how Natsu could keep his happy disposition.

She looked up as soon as they reached the water, scanning for any poachers, but they were gone. She was alleviated, Lucy held onto Natsu as they swam through the water and when the water levels came to a depth that Lucy could swim at, he let go of her.

"I will race you." He teased.

"I can't beat you, you live in the ocean!"

"Come on." Natsu smiled at her, playfully. "I promise I will go easy." Lucy nodded, giggling as Natsu's eyes lit up like a child and she began to race him. She could see her board a couple of feet away from them, when she ducked her head in the water, she saw Natsu underneath her. He swam up to her, pulling back her bikini cup and placed his mouth on her breast. She moaned,

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She held her breath, going into the water and his mouth was still on her breast. She pushed him away, he grinned at her and she fixed her up, wagging her finger. Lucy headed back to the surface, gasping for air and swam to her board. She laid on the board and looked around for Natsu.

"Natsu!" she shouted. She felt hands on her bottoms and Lucy looked down in the water to see Natsu looking up at her. She chewed on her bottom lip, he pulled down her bottoms and she looked back up. She cried out in pleasure, grabbing her board as Natsu began to rub her clit and her body quivered. Her lewd noises were unabated, nothing but the ocean to hear her cries of pleasure and she trembled, squeezing her board till her knuckled turned white as she came. She laid there, huffing on her board and Lucy felt her bottoms be slipped back on. Natsu popped out of the water and she grimaced.

"We are not finished yet." She groaned. "Just you wait." Lucy's legs felt like jello, Natsu snaked an arm around her waist, hoisting her up on her board, and she laid down. She had to admit, she was warm now. He went under her board, guiding her back to shore and to the common eye, it looked like she was just floating, letting the waves bring her in.

Lucy figured it was about mid-afternoon, she looked to see if there was anyone on the beach and there were a couple of people. She knew Natsu could easily slip past them, once she reached the beach, he disappeared. The voluptuous blond got off her board, picking it up and headed back home. Lucy's home was a small cottage, it sat nearest to the beach and she sat her board aside on the porch. Some of her boards had marks on the bottom that Natsu did to let fellow underwater-folk know that she was his mate. She opened up the door, sighing to herself and she looked around for Natsu. She didn't see any sign of him, however her bathroom door was cracked and she smiled to herself. She sauntered in, Natsu was leaning against the counter and she turned on some warm water. Natsu rubbed the back of his neck as Lucy began to undress in front of him, he took in every curve of her body.

"Lucy, you seem to be spending a lot more time in the ocean." Natsu stated. His eyes scrutinized her. She chewed on her lower lip, the cottage did get a little bit lonely, after all, all her friends lived under the sea. Lucy turned off the water, climbing into the tub and she beckoned for Natsu to join her. He took off his shorts, climbing in the tub with her and he sat propped up on the other side.

"It does get a little lonely here." Lucy admitted. A hard frown settled into Natsu's face and he crossed his arms.

"I don't want you to be lonely." He mumbled.

"I'm not lonely now." Lucy moved over in the tub, laying her head on his chest and she ran her finger up and down it. "And I understand why you have to go back; it is dangerous here." She looked up, he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, Luce." He pressed his lips against hers, she pressed her lips harder against his and he opened her mouth. His tongue delved in, she met his tongue with her own and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved down her back, gliding along her buttocks and Lucy broke the kiss. She pressed her lips against his neck and Natsu huffed. "I don't want you to get pregnant and I can't be here with you."

"I'm on the pill." Lucy informed, licking his nipple and he groaned.

"But, you will want kids eventually, and I don't even know if we can even have them." Natsu lamented. "All I know is I want you to be the mother of my guppies."

"I chose to be with you Natsu." Lucy placed both hands on his face. "It's okay."

"You so amazing, Luce." Natsu wiped his eyes, tears starting to form. "I promise to be the best mate I can be." Lucy giggled, she dunked her head under water and washed the salt off her hair. Natsu pinned her to the other side of the tub, he pressed his lips against her collarbone and she moaned lowly.

"Sit on the edge of the tub." Lucy said, licking her lips. Natsu nodded, getting out of the water and sat on the edge. She moved up to him, sitting on her knees and she took his member in her hands. She squeezed him, rubbing the head and she licked him. Natsu grabbed the tub, throwing back his head and his hands ran through her hair. She began to suck him, his eyes slid close and she wrapped her tongue around him. She felt him grow in her mouth, Lucy let go of him, seeing his massive member erect and ready.

"Ready now?" Natsu jumped back in the tub, she screamed as water sent everywhere and he grabbed her breast. He squeezed them, massaging them and Lucy threw back her head.

"Natsu." She moaned lowly.

"You're going to be sore by the time, I'm finished." Natsu said lustfully. He opened her legs, placing one outside of the tub and the other on his shoulder. She gasped as he pulled her down and her bottom half was bared in front of him.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She asked, perplexed.

"You will see." He ran his hand down her stomach, Natsu sat on his knees and he spread her ass. He slipped inside with a snap of his hips, she screamed out in pleasure and his mouth covered her sex, slipping his tongue inside.

"Natsu!" She screamed out in ecstasy. She scratched the walls of her bathtub, Natsu placed his hands on her hips, dropping her down on his dick and each time he brought her up, he slipped his tongue further into her clit. Her lewd noises filled the bathroom as he penetrated her on both ends: his tongue in her sex and his dick in her ass. He picked up the speed, now sucking on her sex like she was the sweetest thing and he couldn't get enough. Lucy screams grew louder and louder, her toes curled in pleasure and she could feel herself getting close to her apex, fast.

"I'm about to cum!" She cried out. He urged her on, entering her faster and faster till she was thrashing underneath him. Her voice became hoarse and she trembled violently when she came. He drank her in, spilling into her at the same time and when he was finished, he setting her down and he smirked at her deviously. She got up, pushing him to the other end and she kissed his neck. She placed both legs on him, bringing herself down and he closed his eyes as his member entered her.

"Lucy." She flexed her hips, running her hands all over him and his hands rested on her hips. She could feel him getting hard again, she picked up the pace and threw back her head. He watched her, enticed by her breasts bouncing up and down in front of him and he gritted his teeth. Her walls tightened around him, he whispered his affirmation of love before coming inside of her and she became flaccid. When they finished, Lucy laid as Natsu washed her off and she smiled at him, his fingers rubbing circles into her skin. Natsu stayed with her for the rest of the day and night.

* * *

The next day, Natsu left early in the morning and Lucy packed a satchel. She was going to meet Levy out in the ocean, she grabbed her board off the porch and headed out. The voluptuous blond climbed on her board, swimming out into the ocean and far away from the beach. There was a small rock that protruded out of the ocean, it was hidden from the beach and Levy was sitting on it, searching the water for Lucy. Lucy smiled at her, waving and Levy grinned, waving back. Levy had short wavy coral blue hair, an orange scarf was tied in her hair and she had on an orange colored seashell bra. She had pearls draped over her, her tail was orange with colors of blue and she had a jewel crown.

"Lucy!" Lucy floated herself over to Levy, she sat on her boat and she held up her satchel.

"I brought some more books, I bought at the local store." Lucy informed. Levy jumped into the water, swimming over to her and she pulled herself up on Lucy's board.

"I like the board." Levy stated. She had her own satchel across her waist, she reached in it and pulled out several books. Lucy had asked her one time as to how they had books underwater and Levy informed her that they were protected by her magic.

"Thanks." Lucy scrutinized her friend to see that she had a sort of glow, and she placed her hand on her hip. " Levy, is something wrong?"

" Why?" The short blue-haired mermaid asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

" You seem to have a glow." Lucy's eyes widened as small smile etched its way across Levy's face and she chewed on her lower lip.

" Well, the eggs hatched today." Levy informed. " The children are with Gajeel now." Levy had told Lucy that mer-folk lay eggs and their partners fertilize them, then they have to wait for a year for the egg to hatch.

" How many eggs were there?"

" Three." Levy giggled. " Gajeel has his hands full. When they can swim, I will bring them up to the surface here and introduce them to their aunt." Lucy giggled, opening up her book and she nodded.

" I'd like that. Give me more details."

" Its one girl and twins: also a girl and boy." Levy explained. " The girl looks like Gajeel and the twins look like us, but they have my hair. They really like reading."

" I wonder who they got that from." Lucy chuckled.

" So, did you like the ending?" Levy asked curiously.

" I thought it was a bit rushed." Lucy pointed out. Levy nodded in agreement. They had book club for a good hour, the two girls exchanged books, but Levy dropped one of them in the water.

" I'll go get it."

" I don't mind, be right back." Levy jumped in the water, Lucy watched her disappear in the water and she waited for her friend. She heard the sound of ships in the distance, her heart sped up and she saw three boats come into distance, heading fast for them.

" Levy!" Lucy screamed. Levy didn't come back up, Lucy dived into the water and swam to find Levy's tail stuck in a net. She tried to get it off, but the net was woven around her tail. She looked at Lucy with a frantic expression, Lucy swam up to her and she pulled at the net. The net seemed to get tighter on Levy's tail. Lucy pulled at it as hard as she could and Levy wiggled her tail. She looked up to see the shadows of the boat closing in, Levy pointed to her satchel on Lucy's boat and made a scissor like motion with her hands. Lucy swam to the surface, she quickly grabbed the satchel and she swam to levy. The sound of voices could be heard above them, the net started to move, pulling Levy up and Lucy pulled out a pearl dagger out of Levy's satchel. She began to cut away the net, Levy swam free and Lucy handed her satchel. She pointed out to something approaching them fast, seeing Gajeel and his eyes narrowed. He grabbed Levy by the waist and Lucy and swam with them in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Shark-folk guards followed after them, looking above till they reached a safe distance, but Lucy started to feel her lungs squeeze. Levy noticed, gasping as her eyes became wide and Lucy wiggled out of Gajeel's arm. She swam to the surface, bubbles forming and Levy grabbed her arm, swimming as fast as she could. Lucy felt her air giving out, she opened her mouth and water rushed in. She saw pink-hair in the distance and she reached out her hand.

Natsu. She thought. Natsu started to appear, he grabbed her hand and he helped Levy pull her to the surface. When Lucy hit the surface, she started to gasp for air and water expulsed out of her mouth. Natsu held her close, stroking her hair and Levy laid her hand on her chest. Gajeel met them and he grimaced.

"It's not safe out here." He stated. "Levy, you could have been killed!"

"It was our normal book meetings!" Levy retorted.

"And that is a risk." Gajeel hissed. "I was always worried about these meetings and now, my worries stand true. What if I had not been there to save you?"

"What about Lucy?" Natsu snapped back." She could have drowned!"

"That is my point." Gajeel growled. "Don't act like you haven't seen the shark hunters out here."

"Lucy saved my life." Levy objected.

"And what if she hadn't been there?" Gajeel inquired. Lucy looked at Natsu, strained and she realized that they all posed a risk. The surface world she came from was getting more dangerous due to the fishers, the shark hunters and even everyday people.

"Stop." Lucy groaned. Her friends stopped, Levy wrapped her arms around Lucy and she smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I want an audience with king Makarov." Lucy stated. They looked at her, baffled.

"What are you saying, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"I want to live with you guys so you don't have to come up here anymore, I want to be a mermaid or anything so I can stay with Natsu forever." Lucy announced. Natsu's face lit up, he hugged her, tightly and she groaned at how hard he was squeezing her.

"Hey, shark brain, let her breathe." Gajeel said with a smirk. Natsu glared at him and he looked back at Lucy.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as a hard frown settled in. "You will be leaving everything behind."

Lucy assured him by sealing his lips with a kiss.

 **If you would please review the chapter, it would greatly be appreciated as there will be one more installment- TheGoldenThread**


End file.
